It is well known to provide adaptors for convenience receptacles. Such adaptors may connect to the receptacle through a flexible cord, for example power bars, or they may plug into the receptacle to be supported therefrom. Commonly, the receptacle to which the adaptor is connected is a duplex receptacle, and the adaptor may serve to increase the number of outputs.
It is also well known to provide adaptors with a switching capability. Examples of such switching capability include overload cutouts, noise activated switches, sound activated switches, and timer switchers. The switches of the above adaptors usually differ in their nature whereby it is not possible to provide a base unit which can be readily modified according to particular circumstances. Such switches are also usually monopolar, and are not easily modified to provide multipolar switching.
Many of the switches cannot be manually actuated so as to toggle the switch between a set and reset state as desired.
It is primary object of this invention to provide a switchable adaptor unit wherein the switch is readily modified so as to be controllable by different types of signal.
It is further object of this invention to provide switchable adaptor units of the foregoing nature that are readily modified to be monopolar or multipolar.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide adaptor units of the foregoing nature wherein the switch is manually actuatable to toggle the units between two different states as desired.